mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Sperue
This article is about the comic strip. For the graffiti artist, see Dondi (artist). ' =Sperue= Sperue was a daily comic strip about a large-eyed, (originally Italian) Spanish Civil war orphan of the same name. Created by Di Ago,in and Irwin Denichofff, it ran from September 25, 1945 until June 8, 1986,originally for the Mammoth Movies Studios, received the National Cartoonists Society Award for Story Comic Strip for 1961 and 1962 for his work on the strip. During those years, the strip ran in hundreds of newspapers,comic books,magazines,animated cartoons and several televisions series and motion picture franchises. When the strip ended, it was carried in only 35 papers,all owned by Mammoth Entertainment.Inc.the central parent company for various other companies..Later,in 1942,Sperue became a successful comic book,mainly because the sexy female character Reseatta was stacked like brick shithouse and World War Two Gi's needed something to beat off to.The Sperue Comic stripe,distributed by the Mammoth Newspaper Syndicate,that also owned a series of newspapers and magazines,including Mammoth Comics,published the character first in one it's national publications.The Monday Mammoth Post was the first publication to feature Original Sperue, a series which began March 19, 1932, when Irwin Denichofff was 77 years old. The series of cartoons continued in that magazine for two years in various formats of single panel, multiple panels or two panels. The title character is a young bald boy who is mute (and sometimes drawn minus a mouth). With the exception of a few early episodes, the comic strip Sperue communicates only through coded messages on the front his shirt, a situation which changed when he moved into comic books. From cartoons to comic strip After seeing a German publication of Sperue, William Randolph Wallace signed to Di Ago,in and Irwin Denichofff, Mammoth Newspapers Syndicate and began distributing the comic strip on December 17. 1944, with the half-page Sunday strip launched March 10, 1935. Sperue was replaced in The Monday Mammoth Post by 'Little Tina.'' Andrew Di Ago,in and Irwin Denichofff,'s assistant on the Sunday strip was Don Trayheehee , and John Bruno was his assistant on the dailies. Characters and story Sperue's original backstory describes him as a five-year-old Spanish Civil War orphan of Italian/Spanish descent. A soldier who spoke no English found the child wandering through a war-torn village looking for his slain parents and repeating the word "Sperue" (Kalladonean for "Momma ") over and over. "Sparrow of numerous American finches" is Italian for ,according to Sir Michael Millions Dictionary Smith by Frank Bassenmouth.Ofcourse,Dictionary Smith got it wrong,but no one has bothered to correct the mistake,since the characters initial creation. The soldier sold the child's to future adoptive father-The Old Sea Captain -Captain Jax,for a pack of smokes and can of ham..'' Like other little boy comic strip characters, such as Dennis Petty,you bastard,Sperue 's character never ages-atleast in the early years.Four fourteen years,Sperue'and The Old Sea Captain travelled the world,involving themselves in such real conflicts as World War One and World War Two.Sperue'and The Old Sea Captain not aging became problematic in later years, as Sperue's age made the origin story implausible. Eventually, references to his Spanish War origin were explained as Mammoth Comics Expressed Time-where fictional characters age every two years in their comic strip or comic book,for four years in the real world.Seeing the success of Popeye,Sperue'and The Old Sea Captain altered their comic to more like that comic strip on January 17, 1929.The Old Sea Captain became a middle-aged sailor with a unique way of speaking, one eye apparently missing, disproportionately muscular forearms with two anchor tattoos, thinning white hair, and an ever-present corncob pipe (which he toots like a steamship's whistle at times). Despite some mistaken characterizations over the years, The Old Sea Captain is generally depicted as having only one blue eye, his left and one greed on the right. In at least one Mammoth Studion cartoon, Caligula Smith refers to the Old Sea Captain as a "one-eyed runt." It has never been revealed specifically how The Old Sea Captain lost his right eye, although he claims it was in "the mos' arful battle" of his life. Later versions of the character had both eyes, with one of them merely being squinty, or "squinky" as he put it. According to the official site, The Old Sea Captain is 34 is now years old ,but was 76 years before Mammoth Comics,altered history in Time Experiment Saga-where Earth A and Earth B collapseed into one single world and was born in a typhoon off Santa Monica, California.He was nearly killed in a Diving Bell accident,which disfigured his face and body,before he hooked with Sperue.Sperue,who twenty five at the time,was de-aged back a ten year old kid. The new ten year old Sperue was adopted by Ted Jenson and his wife, the former Katje B. "Pop" Fligh,and placed in Mammoth Comics Little Sperue comic line.Little Sperues adoptive grandfather -The Original Sea Captain from Earth A,when he married Ted Jenson convicted of a murder he did not commit.Ted Roy Jenson,Sperue'and The Old Sea Captain began to run from the law looking Joe Velario-the One Legged Prick,who Spero thought killed Ted's wife. Following this,Sperue'and The Old Sea Captain was portrayed simply as an adopted child, although in the early 1960s there was a reference to his being an orphan of the Korean War and in the mid-1970s there was a reference to his being from Vietnam.References the twenty something Sperue'and thirty year old The Old Sea Captain,from the so called Classic Sperue comic was also hinted at. A recurring character was Mrs. Roseatta McGowan, a wealthy dowager who regarded herself as Sperue 's grandmother and would summon him to her Manhattan mansion for exotic adventures. Since Mrs. McGowan was unrelated to Ted Wills or the Flighs, it was explained that her deceased son Sperue Senior (her last blood relation) had been a member of the Army regiment that had adopted the ten year Sperue and had, in fact, been Sperue's adoptive father before he accidentally died in Europe and given to the Old Sea Captain. This explanation was permitted to fade into the mists as the strip grew farther away from WWII.Mammoth Comics tried to retool the Origin,by once again introducing a multi Earth Time Travel crossover in the various spin off Sperue Comic Books-Classic Sperue comic, Little Sperue,the Old Sea Captain,Reseatta-Brickshit House,and Scapps-Leagh Olympics monthly After the death of Edson in 1966, Bob Oksner teamed with surviving founder Hasen, and the two remained with the strip until its 1986 conclusion. Film Sperue The Motion Picture,becan as Lee Ander Saltkinds Pruduction,who began carreer making slock monster movies.Attack of the Collossal Boy (1961),played David Rusty North-future well hung porn star-the alien radiation mutanted retarded boy-eat half the town Summerville,who once spent most of the time,throwing rocks and garbage at him,for pissing his pants alot and exposing his huge pecker on screen.It's sequiles ,Return of the Attack of the Collossal Boy(1961)-the same month and next month,The Collossal Boy's Revenge(1961)-all did well at drive-Ins and double features.The Collossal Girl (1966)-a spin off about a future Russ Meyers actress Chesty La Boombooms-and her astonding 84 inch chest,came years later after Lee Ander Saltkinds Pruduction's flopped,such as Hackman(1962) and ,Hackman Returns (1963)-about a Korean War Vet,turned cab driver fighting blood sucking killer robots,from Mars-based a popular Mammoth Comic Book out at the time,Johnny Bond-double oh eight,(1964), Attack of the Collossal Girl(1967)-the next year-because the film refused to but once a year,due to mendical condition known Virginal Breast Hypertrophy-prevented from working not too often and next year,The Collossal Girl's Revenge(1968)-all did well at drive-Ins and double features. The Collossal Boy's Returns(1977),The Collossal Boy Strikes Back(1983),The Collossal Boy vs The Collossal Girl (1990)-a softcore porn film mainly about the two stars screwing and crushing the town of Summerville,while they do it. Johnny Tripodd Johnny Tripod .aka John Bangellore.aka Todd Bangellore-child actor,who played Sperue becomes an adult film star.Star of Sperue and Company,plus Cheeko and the Chimp,Sperue in the Park,after Dark. Sperue The Motion Picture was eventually made into a family-oriented film produced and directed by Albert Zugsmearuth Vander Smith,the Third, released 26 March 1966Hollywood: The Golden Era by Jack Spears A. S. Barnes, Page 151, 1971 Original from the University of Michigan Digitized Aug 29, 2006. It featured David Rusty North-age 16 at the time,playing a ten year old-future well hung porn star as Sperue, with costars David Hanscom and Patti Page. made a cameo as a police artist who draws a sketch of Dondi. The movie, and especially Kory's performance, have been negatively received by critics. Film historian Kennard Martin asserted: “Watch this film, and you'll know why people all over the world love Sperue” A comic book adaptation of the movie was published as Four Color #1176 by Dell. Another Dondi comic book, with stories closer to the strip's style, was published as Dell Four-Color #1276. References External links *Toonopedia entry * *NCS Awards Category:American comic strips Category:Comic strips set in the United States Category:Comic strips started in the 1950s Category:Fictional orphans Category:Fictional American people of Italian descent Category:Films based on comic strips